Sheldon Cooper/Gallery
File:SheldonCooper.jpg|Sheldon Cooper. File:Sheldon Cooper.jpg|Sheldon with Honey Puffs in his hand. File:Lumfish.jpg|Sheldon's glow in the dark fish. File:Nerdvana_Annihilation.png|Sheldon has a nightmare that the Time Machine works! File:WilWheaton.jpg|Sheldon with his arch-nemesis: Wil Wheaton. 11059_sheldon-cooper-en-big-bang.jpg|A drunk Sheldon tries to play keyboard. 0zZ3T3JL5kuxzxchEsU0i7EGo1_500.png|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to blow up someone's head with his brain. Remarkable Brain.jpg|Sheldon looking at brain scans with Beverly. What.jpg|Sheldon has a fear of germs. imaginaryc.jpg|Sheldon on his "spot." Tbbt422.jpg|Sheldon with Leonard looking at 3-person chess. Roommate agreement.png|Leonard signing Sheldon's Roommate agreement. Tbbt421.jpg|Sheldon dancing with Amy. Tbbt202.jpg|Sheldon with the gang (except Penny) are back from Renaissance Fair. Tbbt420.jpg|Sheldon playing Wii Sports with Leonard. Pants Alternative.jpg|Drunk Sheldon singing. Precious Fragmentation.jpg|Sheldon as Gollum. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny. Einstein Approximation.jpg|Sheldon is stuck trying to solve something Bozeman Reaction.jpg|Sheldon telling stolen things from their apartment. Psychic Vortex.jpg|Sheldon in his "world." Candycoating.jpg|Sheldon with his nemesis Wil Wheaton playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a Pirate Solution.jpg|Sheldon with Raj. Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Sheldon, Howard and Raj in Professor Crawley's office, trying to figure out what kind of cricket Toby is. Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Sheldon with his colleagues back from the Arctic. Worksongnano.jpg|Sheldon making "Penny Blossoms" with Penny. CushionSat.jpg|Sheldon with his seat. Friendship Algorithmim.jpg|Sheldon with Rebecca. Vartabedian Conundrum.jpg|Sheldon with Stephanie Barnett, Leonard's ex-girlfriend. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Sheldon with Raj and Howard in Mars Rover lab. Badfish.jpg|Sheldon with Penny in laundry room. Batjar.jpg|Sheldon facing Leslie Winkle, his arch-nemesis. Bbt112.jpg|Sheldon with Dennis Kim and Eric Gablehauser. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Sheldon with Penny and Leonard. Tbbt 424.jpg|Sheldon,with Penny and Raj. Cats20dollars.jpg|Sheldon with Amy giving cats and 20 dollars. 4407deab7fdeb7d30bf.jpg|Sheldon with "nerds" in Season 5 Sheldonstrike.jpg|Sheldon gets a strike! The-big-bang-theory-Eating at the Table.jpg|Eating at the table The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification.jpg|Leonard explains how crazy this Shelbot is 968394fa401342a7648539.jpg|Genius Award 234449e319eb61d6c63.jpg|Sheldon constructing the Death Star Bazinga.gif|Sheldon. Bbt-halonight.jpg|Halo night!! Knock penny.jpg|Delivering package to Penny. Where no sheldon.gif|Penny and Leonard performing his Star Trek play. Bigbang-315.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard's mother Beverly sing a song together Bbts04e03thezazzysubstitution720pmkv 000882966.jpg|Sheldon and all his cats after he dumps Amy. 7057782e6f722b8230b.jpg|Sheldon. 6938f7be260b2382fdf.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. 8118f1e296a6b3fc00.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Martha.jpg|Sheldon and his mixer date wearing Hulk hands. ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|At the Caltech mixer picking up girls. BBT Slider4.jpg|The TBBT Justice League awaits the winner announcement. BBT Slider2.jpg|From the first show opening. Sheldon with the egg.jpg|Sheldon going to be a Mommy! Sheldon&thebird.jpg|Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. 101141 WB 1068b.jpg|Bernie, Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. 66918dbce2c068c7518.jpg|Sheldon at work. 935cc216e404fe68890.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. 5116bf7d31256ded213.jpg|Playing western theme card game. Season5Episode10.jpg|Sheldon looks on as Amy meets Stuart. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon cuddles a depressed Amy. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Shamy after talking to her rmother. Shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss TBBT-The-Psychic-Vortex-3-12-the-big-bang-theory-16950426-853-480.jpg|Sheldon and Martha on their "date". Sheldon1.png|Sheldon's evil stare Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-17h02m50s55.png|Sheldon. Hello Wil Wheaton.jpg|Sheldon and his mortal enemy Wil Wheaton. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Shamy. Infestationhypothesis3.jpg|Sheldon. Skankreflex5.jpg|Weekend paint ball fun! Skankreflex3.jpg|Sheldon and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial TBBT-The-Electric-Can-Opener-Fluctuation-3-01-the-big-bang-theory-16828212-853-480.jpg|Sheldon and Howard after returning from the Arctic. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|Gang playing a card game. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 4.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and his bully from high school, Jimmy Speckerman. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|At their apartment. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Leonard and Sheldon hanging out at the apartment. The Gang.png|Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj. Sheldon explaining Thai food.png|Sheldon. Codpiece Topology 1.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in Renaissance costumes. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies Leonard, she is not for you! Not for you!.jpg|Sheldon tells Leonard that Amy is "not for you!" The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Sheldon enlists Penny's help to buy a gift for Amy The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Penny at a jewelery store as he looks at an item The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|A dejected Sheldon seeks Leonard's help regarding his problems with Amy The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Amy on their date night at The Cheesecake Factory The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|Sheldon is not as amused at Howard's magic trick as the guys The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his cards The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj, and Howard talk as they play their card game The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Sheldon with Howard and Raj playing a card game The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Sheldon and the guys play a card game as Leonard gets ready to go on a date The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Sheldon holds his life-size Spock cutout as he and Leonard glance at Penny's apartment The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with his new life-size Spock cutout BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with Amy's sudden transformation to getting drunk and singing "I Kissed A Girl" Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy explains to Sheldon why he is not screwed when she asked him to meet her mother Second base is right there.jpg|Sheldon as Amy's very reluctant "snuggle-bunny" Mrs Cooper uses reverse psychology on the Shamy.jpg|Sheldon's mother uses reverse psychology to reconcile him and Amy Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon pulls a Bazinga on Amy Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|After their counter-proposals, Sheldon settles with a session of spooning with Amy Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Sheldon and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial Shamy people love monkeys.jpg|Amy telling Sheldon how to deal with Priya. Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny shopping with Leonard. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for Amy. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Penny with Shamy during their monthly date. Sheldon's koala face.jpg|Sheldon's koala face The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon after putting on her tiara The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon has a mexican peso up his nose.jpg|Sheldon has a Mexican Peso still stuck up in his nose The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Sheldon watches Amy's excited reaction upon receiver a tiara from him The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy is not impressed by Sheldon's way of manipulating her with jewelry Mary and Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Mary and Sheldon 1.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny and Sheldon shopping. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 1.jpg|S&L drooling over a fantasy sword. Mary and Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon's mother getting him to apolgize to his boss. Mary and Sheldon 1.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for Amy. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|Penny playing Halo with the gang. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|Penny blasting stuff while playing Halo with the guys. BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|Leonard weirded out by Sheldon's 'Fun With Flags' show. BBT - Brobdinaggian desk.jpg|Sheldon's office. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|"Fun with Flags". The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon winks.jpg|Sheldon winks at Raj. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon smiles.jpg|Sheldon at work. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Baverian episode of "fun with Flags". The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|On "Fun with Flags", Amy is surrendering to fun. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon's show.jpg|Sheldon introducing "Fun with Flags". S5EP15 - Sheldon calls for the safety drill.jpg|Disasterous drill! S5EP - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit. S5EP15 - The guys with safety helmets.jpg|Distaster Drill!! S5EP15 - Sheldon is all alone.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit during the blackout. S5EP15 - The guys' apartment.jpg|Massive glow stick!! S5EP15 - The comic book store.jpg|At the comic book store. S5EP15 - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. S5EP15 - Sheldon, Penny and leonard.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Penny during blackout. The friendship contraction sheldon's safety drill.jpg|Sheldon during the blackout. The friendship contraction sheldon.jpg|Distater drill. The friendship contraction sheldon explains Clause 209.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. The friendship contraction sheldon you do not have a friend in me.jpg|Sheldon. The friendship contraction sheldon and the acquaintance.jpg|Sheldon. The friendship contraction leonard invokes Clause 209.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. S5Ep15 - Sheldon tries to persuade Leonard.jpg|Sheldon. S5EP15 - Sheldon enters the comic book store.jpg|Sheldon at the comic book store. S5EP15 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. S5EP15 - Sheldon shows Leonard the catastrophe cards.jpg|Sheldon. S5EP16.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. 2-07.jpg|Penny and Shelbot! Bath item gift hypothesis 2.jpg|Sheldon, Howard and Raj. Sheldon goes back to Amy's lab.png|Sheldon. Sheldon looking through the microscope.png|Sheldon. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Working in Amy's lab. Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Sheldon working in Amy's lab. Sheldon in disguise.png|Sheldon in disguise. Sheldon in the back of Leonard's car.png|Sheldon in Leonard's car. Sheldon laughing.png|Caltech cafeteria. The werewolf transformation sheldon, leonard and penny.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon, Penny and bongos.jpg|Penny complaining about Sheldon's nighttime bongo playing. The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon plays the bongos.jpg|Sheldon has bongos!! The Werewolf Transformation sheldon, leonard and angelo.jpg|Sheldon with his new barber. Sheldon-basket.gif|Sheldon trying to play basketball. Sheldon stuck in the wall.png|Sheldon's head stuck in hole. Sheldon struggles with the ventilator.png|Sheldon and air conditioner duct. Sheldon laughs.png|Sheldon. The guys enter the office.png|The gang at Caltech. The werewolf transformation Sheldon asleep at Amy's apartment.jpg|Sheldon asleep on Amy's couch. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|Howard has news from NASA. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating dinner. The werewolf transformation Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. The werewolf transformation sheldon and his bongos 2.jpg|Sheldon and his bongos. The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Howard. The weekend vortex amy and sheldon 2.jpg|Amy confronting Sheldon. The weekend vortex amy and sheldon.jpg|Shamy. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|In Penny's apartment. The weekend vortex penny and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon presenting Penny her Cooper Coupons. The weekend vortex stuart and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Stuart at the comic book store. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The gang hanging out at L&S's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Weekend Star Trek gaming marathon. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|A weekend of Star Wars online gaming!! Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-22h30m43s103.png|Sheldon and Leonard at the movies 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431242-1280-720.jpg|Sheldon. The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|Sheldon at the comic book store. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Gang during a Star War's gaming marathon. Twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Playing a Star War's marathon. Twv- Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. Twv- Sheldon 3.jpg|Sheldon operating his electronic whip. Twv- Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and his Cooper Coupons. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Shamy. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Sheldon in Amy's car. Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernandette shooting Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard and thier new toy transporters. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Open them? No. Mint in box. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny buys them Star Trek collectibles for all the meals they bought her. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and toy Spock. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|The guys hanging out at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. S5Ep01 - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. S5Ep20 - Sheldon's dream.jpg|Sheldon talking to toy Spock during his nightmare. Sheldon and Gorn.jpg|Sheldon's Star Trek nightmare. S5Ep20 - sheldon working on Quatum Physics.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at work. S5Ep20 - Sheldon working on Quatum Physics on his board.jpg|Sheldon. S5EP20 - Sheldon looking at his Spock doll.jpg|Sheldon talks to Spock. Sheldon's way of saying 'thank you'.jpg|Thanks, Penny! Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Penny's gift - a collectible Star Trek transporter. Stephen-hawking-on-the-big-bang-theory.jpg|Sheldon gets to meet Stephen Hawking The Hawking Excitation Sheldon.jpg|Don't ask!!! The Hawking Excitation Sheldon and Howard.jpg|Sheldon doing Howard's bidding. Sheldon's gorn infested dream.jpg|Sheldon's Star Trek nightmare. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Sheldon with Howard in his room.jpg|Sheldon shining Howard's belt buckles. Sheldon receives a box with the maid outfit.jpg|Sheldon doing Howard's bidding to meet Stepehn Hawking. Sheldon and Penny in the laundry room.jpg|Penny inspects Howard's underware. Howard's workplace.jpg|Sheldon asking Howard to meet Stephen Hawking. The stag convergence wheaton, leonard, and sheldon.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard's batchelor party. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Howard's batchelor party. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Howard's batchelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence leonard and sheldon.jpg|At Howard's batchelor party. Sheldon vs Raj.jpg|Sheldon dazzling Raj's date. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Penny practices bartending.jpg|The gang shock that Raj was talking to Penny. Group photo.jpg|Raj speaks to Penny! The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard talking about their girlfriends. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy killing Sheldon with kindness. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Dinner at Amy's. The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking 2.jpg|Sheldon at Howard's batchelor party. The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking.jpg|Howard's batchelor party. The stag convergence Sheldon's speech.jpg|Delivering Howard's batchelor party toast. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard's launch. The Countdown Reflection Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Groomsmen gifts. The Countdown Reflection Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her bridesmaid dress. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Deciding where to hold the wedding. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Announcing their elopement. The Countdown Reflection Shamy and Bernadette.jpg|At city hall. Getting married? The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Playing doctor Star Trek style. The Launch Acceleration Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon realizing Amy working on his affection is working. The Launch Acceleration Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon eating spagetti and meatballs at Amy's. The launch acceleration Sheldon's tuxedo.png|Sheldon getting his tux. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Comic book store visit. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon returning from Disneyland. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|Team Leonard!! The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon holding the L sign.jpg|Sheldon denoting Team Leonard. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny meet in the hallway.jpg|Sheldon tries small talk with Penny. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Spagetti and Penny! The Spaghetti Catalyst - Leonard's bedroom.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Lovey-Dovey.jpg|Sheldon and Love-Dovey. 73shirt.jpg|Sheldon. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at a restaurant S5EP03 - Sheldon holding a miniature train.jpg|After a great train night! S5EP03 - Sheldon argues with Leonard.jpg|She (Amy) is not for you! Not for you! S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|The gang at Sheldon/Leonard's apartment. S5EP03 - Sheldon and Penny (staredown).jpg|Penny and Sheldon. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard on the International Space Station. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|Shamy at the movies. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon and Stuart.jpg|Sheldon playing a card game with Stuart. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|The gang at the cafeteria with Shldon's new cute graduate assistant. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Alex.jpg|Alex and Sheldon going through his pre-school Physics notebooks. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon waking up Penny in her bedroom. S6EP02 - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the kitchen. Time5.jpg|It came bigger than they thought. Time3.jpg|Time machine Ebay auction. Morry.jpg|Morlocks! Flesh eating Morlocks! Hof1.jpg|Sheldon rebuking Leonard's presentation that they both worked on. Hof2.jpg|ta...da...TA-DA!! Reacting to the 2001 movie theme. Hof6.jpg|Shenny. Car7.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive Car6.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive Car4.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online gaming. Xz2.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online gaming. Nix6.jpg|Sheldon trying to fine his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Nix2.jpg|Sheldon trying to fine his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over salesman's job at the computer store. Nut2.jpg|Getting the guys to help with Leonard's birthday party. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon's over appreciation for Penny's present. Bath18.jpg|A Sheldon hug. PennyPhys.jpg|Penny being taught "a little Physics" by Sheldon. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny mad at Sheldon for cleaning her apt. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds back from the North Pole. Fetch5.jpg|Sheldon's escape back home. Fetch3.jpg|Penny trying to comfort a disgraced Sheldon. Mono4.jpg|The gang on their North Pole expedition. Mono3.jpg|leonard. When were you going to tell me that you were leaving? Mono1.jpg|Fearless leader of the monopolar expedition. New15.jpg|Meat loaf stuck to the ceiling. Veg6.jpg|Looking forward to a night alone, before he finds himself locked out. Veg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty......... Veg2.jpg|Thank you for letting me stay here. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia looking for a ride to her audition. Hooker9.jpg|Dinner after her girl fight with Alicia. Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Hooker4.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Train8.jpg|The cushion from MY SPOT! Train6.jpg|Summer Glau and the guys. Train5.jpg|Nobel Prize winner Dr. George Smoot and Sheldon. Train1.jpg|Sheldon Chinese puzzle box. Rob2.png|The guys with their robot MONTE. Liz1.jpg|They always end up with Spock. Mat2.jpg|Should we do this or not? Mar9.jpg|Raj and Sheldon picking up graduate students. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! Mar2.jpg|Jamming all together. Mar1.jpg|Martha on a date with Sheldon. Gg7.jpg|Drunk Beverly kissing Sheldon. Gg3.jpg|Beverly in the apartment. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Gg1.jpg|Adding Issac Newton to the Christmas tree. Ven2.jpg|Planning his revenge. Duc8.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? Duc6.jpg|At then emergency room. Duc2.jpg|Sheldon finds Penny in the bathtub with a broken shoulder. Duc11.jpg|Sing soft kitty. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here. Duc1.jpg|Penny is medicated and very silly. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Neb2.jpg|Making Cylon toast. Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Can4.jpg|Wil and Shel. Can3.jpg|He tasks me! Can2.jpg|Wheatonnnnnn! Goth9.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Goth8.jpg|Dancing while making breakfast. Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Goth5.jpg|Looking for Goth chicks. Goth13.jpg|In the apartment. Goth12.jpg|Your my little Humongous. Eat4.jpg|His schwann stuck in a robot arm. Eat1.jpg|Sheldon's first date. Amy11.jpg|Care for a beverage? Amy10.jpg|Amy is interested in Sheldon. Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon without blowing it up. Amy5.jpg|We have a date for you. Amy3.jpg|Sheldon buying Amy Faraf Fowler a beverage. Amy2.jpg|Amy Farah Fowler. Past7.jpg|The new couch. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Past4.jpg|The roommate agreement. Past20.jpg|Homemade rocket fuel. Past17.jpg|Sheldon likes his new spot. Past16.jpg|Apartment 4A flag. Past15.jpg|Message left by previous tennant. Past14.jpg|Leonard's first look at the apartment. Past11.png|Signing the roommate agreement. Past10.jpg|The elevator destruction. Past1.jpg|Leonard meets Sheldon Cooper. Gre8.jpg|Meeting Dr. Plimpton. Gre4.jpg|Penny is jealous about Leonerd sleeping with Elizabeth. Gre3.jpg|Leonard meets Elizabeth. Bowl3.jpg|Praise Jesus!! BOWL2.jpg|Wil vs. Shel. Redy2.jpg|Pants?? Redy.jpg|I'm ready!!! BOWL2.jpg|Wil & Shel. BOWL1.jpg|Sheldon bowling. Eat5.jpg|Does your born again Christian mother want a test-tube grandchild born out of wedlock? Eat1.jpg|Penny on Amy & Sheldon's first date. Amy11.jpg|Watching the Shamy begin. Amy10.jpg|Amy thinking about Sheldon. Amy9.jpg|Shooting laser at the moon. Amy8.jpg|Shooting laser at the moon. Amy6.jpg|Shooting laser at the moon. Amy5.jpg|We have a date for you. Amy3.jpg|Sheldon buys Amy a beverage. Amy2.jpg|Meeting Amy Farah Fowler. Amy1.jpg|Howard and Raj Sheldon meeting Amy. Past7.jpg|The new couch. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Act1.jpg|At L&S's apartment. Love7.png|Penny!!!!!!! Love5.jpg|Disgruntled scientist panel. Love10.jpg|Lead car heading to San francisco. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp9.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. Jp6.jpg|Flash is pacing or Leonard calls it jogging. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store new year's eve party. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks. Jp2.jpg|Sheldon tries to make his acceptance speech as the guests celebrate the new year. Jp15.png|Goooood Loooord! Jp12.jpg|An unhappy Wonder Woman. Jp1.jpg|The gang's JLA team won! Para9.jpg|Sheldon leaving the bar after Amy rejected Zack. Para8.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Para6.jpg|Sheldon records Amy's symtoms. She's horny. Jones9.jpg|Sheldon steals the Raiders movie film. Jones7.png|The line must be drawn here! Jones6.jpg|Penny's phone prank. Amy5.jpg|Convincing Sheldon to meet his female match. Amy3.jpg|Sheldon sizing up Amy. Amy2.jpg|Sheldon meets Amy. Amy10.jpg|Amy sizing up Sheldon. Amy11.jpg|Raj and Sheldon looking over this match. Past7.jpg|Sheldon looking over the new couch. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meeting Raj and Howard. Past4.jpg|Going over the roommate agreement. Past17.jpg|Sheldon discovers that the likes his spot. Past16.jpg|Sheldon presents Leonard his apartment flag. Past15.jpg|Message left by Sheldon's previous roommate. Past14.jpg|Leonard first sees the apartment. Past11.png|Signing the roommate agreement. Past10.jpg|The elevator blows up and no longer works. Gre8.jpg|Sheldon presents Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Gre4.jpg|Penny realizes Leonard slept with Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Gre3.jpg|Meeting Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Gre11.jpg|Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Gre10.jpg|Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton at Caltech. Bowl3.jpg|Praise Jesus! BOWL2.jpg|Sheldon vs. Wil Wheaton. BOWL1.jpg|Sheldon bowling. Redy2.jpg|Where are my pants? Redy.jpg|I'm r-e-a-d-y!!! Hal2.jpg|Leonard pranks Sheldon. Mate5.jpg|Howard had a fight with Bernadette. Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner for his new roommate. React4.jpg|Germmmmmmmmmms! React1.jpg|Sheldon is qurantined - but still plays cards with the guys. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever been kissed by a girl? Dance4.jpg|At the Cheesecake factory. Dance2.jpg|Amy giving advice to Sheldon. Herb2.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Ab7.jpg|Howard is fooling Sheldon. Ab6.jpg|Penny knows how he perfromed the trick. Ab5.jpg|Trying tp perfrom Howard's trick. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy .jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing Halloween. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing thier couple's Halloween costumes. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing thier couple's Halloween costumes. S6EP06 - Leonard talking to Sheldon.jpg|Taking turns discussing their problems. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Amy watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Stephen Hawking. S6EP05 - Leonard yells at Sheldon.jpg|Leonard finds it funny when Prof. Hawking insults Sheldon. S6EP05 - Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon gets a phone call from Prof. Hawking. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|The gang at the apartment. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Sheldon drinking Long Island ice teas. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Will Wheaton.png|A drunk Sheldon defends his girlfriend's honor. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Wil Wheaton on "Fun with Flags". S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming the Star Trek "Fun with Flags" episode. LeVar Burton with Klingon and Romulan Flags.png|LeVar and Sheldon